Beatrix Kiddo
| last= }} Beatrix Michelle Kiddo, also known as The Bride and also the daughter of her married parents Marc and Michelle Kiddo, is the main protagonist in the Kill Bill movie series. Once a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, known by her code-name Black Mamba, Beatrix was romantically involved with Bill. After her early retirement from her assassination career, Beatrix's friends and her fiance were murdered at the marriage rehearsal. Beatrix herself was put into a four-year coma, during which her and Bill's baby was delivered successfully. Biography Relationship with Bill after her parents died unknown how they died, Beatrix and Bill started off their relationship during an unknown time while she served as right hand of Bill and as a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Elle, a fellow member of the squad, also desired a relationship with Bill and consequently developed hostility towards Beatrix. Training with Pai Mei declares that Beatrix belongs to him, minutes after the beginning of her traininng.]] Several years before the massacre, Bill and Beatrix travelled to China, where he recited the story of a legendary martial arts master named Pai Mei, and of a deadly attack only Pai Mei knows, called the Five-Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. Shortly after, the two reached Pai Mei's residence, where Pai Mei agreed to take Beatrix as his student, although she represented all the aspects he hated. After presumably a couple of years, Beatrix returned to the United States, and continued to serve as the deadliest assassin at Bill's service. The Shocking Discovery After an unknown period of time, Beatrix, finished with her training and after a period of working with the Deadly Vipers, got pregnant with Bill's baby. While on a mission to kill a woman, the woman sent an assassin of her own after Beatrix, who tracked her down moments after Beatrix took a pregnancy test and learned she was, in fact, pregnant with Bill's child. After a short face-off in which Beatrix convinced Karen that she had no intention to fight, Beatrix faked her death and disappeared from Bill's life. Massacre at Two Pines Beatrix went under the name of Arlene Machiavelli, and met a guy named Tommy Plympton in rural Texas. Tommy worked at a record store, and the two fell in love, and ran his store together. The couple eventually got engaged, and planned to have their wedding ceremony at the Two Pines chapel. They arranged a wedding rehearsal, fully dressed and attended by their friends and family, and it became apparent that no one from Beatrix's side would attend. While taking a break, Beatrix found Bill at the exterior of the chapel, playing his flute. Although at the time, Bill believed that Beatrix's baby was Tommy's, he insisted on attending her wedding. He was introduced to Tommy as Arlene's father, who returned from Australia after a silver mining operation. When Tommy walked away, Bill and Beatrix shared a tender kiss. Beatrix returned to the ceremony, while moments after, the four members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad entered the chapel, and killed all the attendees. Beatrix, the last survivor, was brutally attacked, being thrown from one member of the Squad to another and beaten to death. Lying on the floor, she saw a woman whom she recognized as one of Bill's protégés. Bill approached her, yet just as she began to reveal to him that the baby was his, he shot her in the head and left her for dead. The Return Beatrix went into a four-year coma, during which her baby was delivered successfully. Soon after being admitted to the hospital, Elle Driver paid a visit to Beatrix's room, with the intention of killing her by inserting a poisonious injection into her intravenous line. Elle was stopped seconds before doing so by a phone call from Bill, who claimed that Beatrix deserves a better death than that, and that by sneaking into her room "like a filthy rat" would lower down their status. Elle, angrily, agreed and left. During the four years, a male nurse named Buck raped and used Beatrix's body for many errands, such as prostitution. For an unknown reason, Beatrix woke up after being bitten by a mosquito, and killed a new customer of Buck's who attempted to rape her. Soon after, she killed Buck as well, after realizing he does not work for Bill. Beatrix stole the keys to his car, and reached the parking lot using a wheelchair. Building a Sword from Hattori Hanzō.]] After forcing her body to recover from the state of coma and start functioning, Beatrix booked a one-way ticket to Okinawa, when she tracked down the legendary swordsmith Hattori Hanzō, who crafted Bill's sword. Upon her arrival to his sushi bar, she pretended neither to know who he was nor to be able to speak Japanese, yet she soon revealed to him that she needed a katana to get rid of a certain "vermin". The vermin was Bill who had been Hanzo's student. Although he took a blood oath to never make a sword again, Hattori agreed to craft her one. After a month of practicing at the attic of his restaurant, Beatrix received from Hanzō his best sword to date. She then left Okinawa, and booked a one-way ticket to Tokyo. Facing O-Ren Armed with her new sword, Beatrix arrives at Tokyo, where she located O-Ren in a club known as the House of Blue Leaves. While in the restroom, Beatrix recognizes the voice and cell phone ringtone of Sofie Fatale, O-Ren's lawyer, who was present during the massacre. Following Sofie, Beatrix calls out O-Ren's name, and lures O-Ren out, cutting off Sofie's left arm. O-Ren orders her personal guard containing six members of the Crazy 88 to attack. Beatrix kills them easily and prepares to take on O-Ren. O-Ren orders her personal bodyguard, Gogo Yubari, to attack Beatrix. After a short yet bloody fight, Beatrix kills and murders Gogo, who suddenly dies. and Beatrix's duel in the snowy garden.]] Beatrix is then attacked by the rest of O-Ren's army, the Crazy 88, whom she defeats as well. She ordered the survivors of the fight to leave, but to leave the limbs they lost during the battle behind, as they belonged to her now. Leaving nothing between her and O-Ren, the two duel in the snowy garden of the club. Although O-Ren taunts Beatrix that she is no match for her, O-Ren, Beatrix scalps and kills O-Ren. O-Ren's final words confirm her recognition that Beatrix's sword must truly be a Hattori Hanzō sword. O-Ren dies and Beatrix wins. Beatrix fetches Sofie and locks her in the trunk of her car, where she tortures her until she she gives Beatrix the information she needs regarding the rest of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad members. Upon acquiring the needed information, Beatrix throws Sofie down a hill, where she rolls towards an entrance to a hospital. On her way back to the United States, Beatrix forms her Death List Five, with O-Ren's name crossed out. Facing Vernita After O-Ren's death, Beatrix tracks down the second member of her Death List Five - Vernita Green. Vernita answers the door, and is immediately attacked by Beatrix. After a short but fierce hand-to-hand combat fight, which ruins Vernita's living room, a school bus stops outside the house, which signals the arrival of Vernita's daughter, Nikki. The confused four-year-old is introduced to Beatrix, and told to go to her room, as the two women have some unfinished business. Vernita offers Beatrix a cup of coffee. While in the kitchen, Vernita attempts to apologize for her actions, claiming she is living a new life now, and if she could have prevented the massacre she would have. When Beatrix shows no sign of softening, Vernita attempts to gain her forgiveness by mentioning her daughter, leading Beatrix to coldly claim that the only way they would be "even" is if Beatrix kills Vernita, her daughter and her husband. Vernita, who had run out of choices, suggested they will have a knife duel later that night, in an abandoned baseball diamond where she coaches little league. Vernita then quickly changed the subject, claiming she had to make her daughter a bowl of cereals. Grabbing a box of Kaboom cereal, Vernita attempted to shoot Beatrix with a gun hidden inside the box, but missed, providing Beatrix with enough time to thrust her knife into Vernita's chest, killing her. Moments after retrieving her knife from Vernita's body, Nikki walked into the kitchen. Beatrix claimed her mother had it coming, but sympathetically promised Nikki that if one day she will want to avenge her mother's murder, Beatrix will be waiting. Facing Budd Driving to the California desert, Beatrix locates and hides underneath Budd's trailer, waiting for his arrival. Upon his arrival from his job as a bouncer at a local strip bar, Beatrix storms into the trailer, only to get shot in the chest with rock salt by Budd. Budd then proceeds to inject Beatrix with a sedative. With the help of an assistant, Budd places Beatrix inside a wooden coffin, and buries her alive with a flashlight in a grave that was meant for a woman named Paula Schulz. Facing Elle After escaping Budd's coffin, using Pai Mei's three inch punch, Beatrix makes her way back to his trailer, and sees Elle arriving with a suitcase. As Elle leaves the trailer, having murdered Budd, Beatrix attacks her with a flying kick, which initiates a fight between the two, climaxing with them facing each other with a sword - Elle with Beatrix's, and Beatrix with Budd's. Elle reveals to Beatrix that her eye was snatched out by Pai Mei when she called him a "miserable, old fool" during her training. In retribution, Elle killed him by poisoning the dinner of fish-heads that she served him. The two armed women charge at one other with swords drawn. In a clutch, with swords crossed, Beatrix snatches out Elle's other eye, leaving her blindly shouting and crawling on the floor. Although Elle was not killed, she was left in the trailer with Elle's Black Mamba that killed Budd. Facing Bill Sometime after the confrontation with Elle, Beatrix heads down to Mexico to visit Esteban Vihaio, an 80 year old pimp who was friends with Bill's mother and who Bill saw as a father figure. After a brief conversation, he tells her where she can find Bill, noting it is what he Bill would have wanted him to do. After she arrives to his home, she discovers that her daughter is very much alive. , kills Bill.]] After spending time with B.B., she and Bill have a long conversation in which she explains why she did what she did—running away and hiding when pregnant with Bill's child. After the conversation and a brief sword fight, Kiddo taps Bill in the center of his chest, using a secret "Five-Point-Palm Exploding Heart Technique" that was taught to Kiddo (and not to Bill, or anyone else) by the great Kung-fu master, Pai Mei. Bill understands the significance of this move and that he will meet his death from an exploding heart once he takes five steps from where he stands. "Well," he smiles, "How do I look?" "You look... ready." Kiddo tells him. As Kiddo cries just a little, Bill steps into the darkness of his backyard and collapses - Kiddo's vengeance collected at last. Future After Bill's death, Beatrix and B.B. left his house and stayed in a hotel for the night. In the morning, as B.B. was watching cartoons, Beatrix was lying on the bathroom floor, sobbing, clutching B.B.'s teddy bear, but in a state of euphoria. She has faced all of her enemies, the entire Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and the Snake Charmer himself (Bill), and has defeated them, finding and claiming her daughter in the process. After collecting herself, the mother and daughter hugged in bed, smiling. The final scene shows the two of them on the road laughing, beginning their new lives together. Skills * Hand-to-hand combat: Beatrix is a highly capable fighter, having been trained by both Bill and Pai Mei. She managed to overpower fellow assassins such as Vernita Green with her bare hands and hold her own against Elle Driver, gaining the upper hand at one point. Before being trained by Pai Mei, she had already mastered two kung-fu styles (Tiger and Crane) and, how she herself implied, was able to break wood panels. Under the tutelage of the Chinese master, she learned Snake Style kung-fu and other techniques requiring physical strength and agility. She also learned the Three-Inch Punch, which she used to punch through a wood coffin. She has the ability to rapidly snatch eyes out and can perform the Five-Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. Beatrix was also seen resorting to chokeholds. In combat she is eager to attack the enemy's weak spots, demostrating excellent reflexes and accuracy. Her fighting method before Pai Mei's teaching was limited to her kung fu, but after the coma she displayed quick, strong and brutal blows much more effectively. This includes a wide array of moves mutuated from Jeet Kune Do. * Edge weapon proficiency: Beatrix is also well-versed in using single-edge weapons, displaying her skill to Pai Mei on their initial meeting using a Jian. It is implied that Beatrix learns more from Pai Mei, demonstrating Pai Mei-like skill when Bill attacks her with a sword during their conversation at a table. Beatrix defends against the attack with the sword's scabbard and manages to "catch" the sword in it's scabbard, thus unarming Bill. She was able to kill O-Ren with her Hattori Hanzo katana, despite O-Ren being slightly more skilled (O-Ren even noted that Beatrix is not as skilled as she thinks she is). Aside from her excellent samurai sword skill in both single and melee combat, she is also proficient in the use of two swords, as shown when cornered by the Crazy 88. In the very same confrontation, she combined this skill with Capoeira-like moves to incapacitate a large number of foes. Furthermore, she has demonstrated decent prowess in knife throwing and handling. * Quick-thinking skills: When in serious trouble, Beatrix thinks on her feet, narrowly escaping danger in numerous instances, as seen in her fight with Gogo, Budd and Elle. This enables her to use any object as a weapon and to resort to the most effective option to cope with any dangerous situation. * Resilience and stamina: Beatrix was able to bear a savage beating by the others Vipers without falling unconscious, and most remarkably she survived being shot in the head without subsequent physical or mental handicaps. She recovered from the wound after only four years of coma, and it took her muscles just thirteen hours to recover from atrophy. In numerous fights Beatrix was able to stand back up after suffering serious wounds, and she was able to kill O-Ren despite having fought against the Crazy 88 (there were actually around 50) and Gogo just moments before. * Proficiency with pistols: '''Her range weapon of choice seems to be a pistol. This was seen both at the hotel room with assassin Karen Kim and when she first arrived at Bill's house. * '''Miscellanous skills: She is seen to have stealth abilities, noteworthy agility, strength, speed, reflexes, coordination and balance. Beatrix is fluent in both Japanese and Mandarin Chinese; she also knows some Cantonese and Spanish.